


J2, A Poem

by Lil_Jei



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2, A Poem...</p>
<p>Title: J2, A Poem<br/>Author: Lil Jei<br/>Fandom: SPN RPS<br/>Pairing: Unrequited J2<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Wd Ct: UNK<br/>A/N & Warnings: Inspired by “A Thousand Years” by C. Perri found in this video: http://youtu.be/S61oI4QLSIs & by these lines, “I was in love with a man in Afghanistan. She touches her wrist with her other hand, wanting to feel the ghost of his last touch there but feeling nothing.” I found it in a fanfic by pprfaith about a female John Watson falling in love with Sherlock. And really only the first line was directly influencing & kinda used…for some reason it just spoke to me. Fic can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/334215<br/>Summary: It’s a J2 poem jeez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2, A Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heart in hand (if you stumble, you'll drop it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334215) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



I was in love with a man in Vancouver.  
I was still in love with him in Los Angeles and Hollywood.  
No matter where I was he was in my heart.  
Yet never truly in my arms.

When he first hugged me, I was naive.  
So was he.  
Neither one of us thought of tomorrow, the end of it all.  
We never once thought, of what could be, what wasn’t, and what we soon gave up.

Time moved on but my heart never did.  
It still beats faster when he smiles, when he laughs, or when he walks away from me.  
He never knew what he did and still does to me.  
I gave him up when he found someone, someone better for him, someone not me.


End file.
